Song Through The Flames (Oneshot)
by littlemissastral
Summary: Both their lives weren't going right, until fate waved its hand. Rated T for some reason. Works best if you have Reira - Shadow Of Love playing :)


Song Through The Flames

Both their lives weren't going right…until they met each other. (ONESHOT)

Coupling: Sun Quan X Cai Wenji

Authors Note: Everyone is in their DW8 attire, except for Cai Wenji, she has her DW7 outfit on.

Also ive changed things up a bit….for example Lianshi is just SSX's bodyguard, that is all, also Cai Wenji is under Dong Zhuo…ehhh you'll get it when you read it :)

First fanfic as welll sooo enjoyyy!

**SONG THROUGH THE FLAMES**

"My lord, do this….my lord, did you check…blah blah blah…My lord has blah blah…"

A young man had fallen asleep at his desk. After being worked up to the point where he couldn't take it any longer, he had slept out of exhaustion. This man was Sun Quan, Ruler of Wu, and the only sibling left who was still under Wu. He had taken calculated risks to make sure his homeland was at peace but due to the sheer amount of fighting he had to endure, he had grown weary by the day.

Suddenly his emerald green eyes drearily opened to what he saw were a lot of rolled out parchment. Scrawling's of his elegant writing adorned the smooth surfaces. His shoulders dropped heavily at the amount of work he had to be getting on with. It was tiring, even for the young cub. The only light that was present was that of the faint moonlight coming through the window, the soft grey lighting providing only the slightest amount of light apart from the already burnt out candle.

Sun Quan then heard someone call his name, his good friend Zhou Yu, who bowed upon entering his private chamber,

"My lord, are you feeling alright?" asked Zhou Yu, the moonlight catching the colour of his brown eyes and pale complexion,

"I'm just worn out; all this paperwork and strategy whatnot is tiring me out. I guess being ruler isn't as easy as I thought" replied Sun Quan wearily,

"Well Ce thought it was as well" said Zhou Yu, rolling his eyes, suddenly remembering Sun Ce's death,

"I thought so too…" replied Sun Quan, itching the back of his head, where his long burgundy ponytail was, the soft hairs rubbing against the back of his hand before getting out of his chair, " I need to clear my head for a while" Quan then grabbed his trusty Cloudburst sword which was on his bed,

"Where are you going my lord?" asked Zhou Yu in a panic,

"I…need to clear my head, it's getting stuffy in here" replied Sun Quan, leaving Zhou Yu,

"Be careful my lord!" said Zhou Yu

"I'll be fine!" replied Sun Quan before heading to the stables, where his steed was, the latter being a pale white colour and a short light grey mane and tail. Gently holding its reins and securing his blade to the side, he walked out with it through the gates and out into the open, where the wilderness greeted him.

The moonlight was the only source that guided the young cub through his outing in the open, his burgundy ponytail whipping around in the slight breeze, his crimson coattails catching the wind as well. The steed he had with him nudged against his side, as if it was afraid. Smiling, he rubbed the horse's muzzle whilst its onyx eyes looked at its master, knowing it was in safe hands.

Sun Quan made his way towards what looked like a riverbank, with dozens of rocks lining the side. He sat down on a smooth rock and sighed. It has been a while since he was out of the Wu territory ever since he became ruler.

All he could hear was the gush of the water and gentle wisp of the wind. He closed his eyes as the wind made his side fringes flap around. This was peace in his eyes.

His ears picked up on a beautiful melody that seemed to drift from along the riverbank, wherever was it coming from was another question entirely. Sun Quan slowly got up from his position on the rocks and slowly followed the melody, taking his steed with him, hooves clopping against the stones.

Sun Quan finally reached where the melody came from. A beautiful woman was sat on a rock near a tree, in hand was a harp of a golden colour. Her waist length walnut hair complimented the slim fitting blue black dress with golden moon detailing. But those eyes…they were just as beautiful as the melody that came from her harp. Sun Quan continued to listen to her harp until he moved slightly causing a rustling. The woman stopped and readied her harp like a weapon.

"No need to be alarmed my lady!" said Sun Quan as he walked closer to the woman,

"Who…are you? You're from Wu aren't you?" the woman asked, startled

"How did you know?" asked Sun Quan but then looked down at his crimson coat

_Yep she got the hint alright_

"I've never…seen you before" said the woman, placing her harp down upon the surface of the rock, "I am Cai Wenji of Wei. I only hope to seek peace" She said bowing. Sun Quan took note of the elaborate headpiece she wore, the moon motif becoming more apparent,

"What are you doing out here? Surely a lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here all alone" said Sun Quan getting closer to her,

"Something happened…to me…My lord Dong Zhou…he…" began Cai Wenji,

"What did he do to you?" asked Sun Quan concerned,

"Ill explain" replied Cai Wenji

Flashback

_Cai Wenji, a beautiful woman was serving Dong Zhou, a power hungry Tyrant, who wanted his dreams of paradise full of woman. It sickened her to the point that she wanted to escape from his clutches with her father from Chang'An. Alas her father died in the attack, his final words to her stuck clearly in her mind,_

_"Be strong my brave daughter"_

_She cried upon him, until Dong Zhou's men grabbed her and threw her in front of the tyrant, his small eyes gazing upon her,_

_"Why did you do this? Why?" Cai Wenji begged, still in the restraints of his men,_

_"Who in hell cares! Your just one step on my dreams of paradise!" laughed Dong Zhuo, his many concubines at his side in skimpy attire,_

_"How dare you…" shouted Cai Wenji,_

_"Silence!" Yelled Dong Zhuo "Men take her to my quarters, I shall deal with her personally!" he cackled before she was dragged away to be tortured by Dong Zhuo himself_

End Flashback

Cai Wenji was now crying, soft tears falling down her cheeks as she recalled a bad memory,

"Oh dear, are you alright?" asked Sun Quan sitting next to her,

"I'm fine, it's just that memory, is burned at the back of my head, no melody of mine will make it go away" replied Cai Wenji sadly. Suddenly she felt herself gently pressed against Sun Quan's chest with his arms around her. Cai Wenji raised her head slightly to see a pair of beautiful pale green eyes rimmed with faint eyelashes, carrying a smile staring back. Never has she met someone so kind and gentle. She knew in her fragile heart that she would be safe with him, despite him being from another kingdom.

Slowly they pressed lips against each other as the bright moonlight glided across them.

_But my lord, you still haven't said your name yet_

_I am Sun Quan, Ruler of Wu_


End file.
